I Am The Box Ghost!
by BoxOfScraps
Summary: BEWARE!


"Alright guys, just stay back a bit, we don't know what ghost this is...all I know is that there's one in here...in this box factory...full of empty boxes...and full boxes...and unmade boxes." Danny said as he and his friends followed the trail of a ghost. "Boxes."

"Wonder who it could be." Tucker replied as he looked at glanced at his PDA, tweeting something.

Sam followed behind, bored as can be and all goth like.

As soon as they all were in, the doors slammed shut and the room came to a chill. Blue mist came out of Danny's mouth as the word 'BEWARE!' was shouted. "Oh, christ..." Danny mumbled to himself.

Sure enough, out of a box in the center of the room popped out the Box Ghost in all his boxly goodness. "I am the Box Ghost...BEWARE!" He shouted not-so-menacingly.

"Zap him, Tucker so we can just go home, don't even need to go ghost for this loser." Danny said, unimpressed by the ghost.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like he has any friends or anything to back him up." Tucker removed the sucky-cansister-thing from his backpack and prepared to suck up the ghost, when suddenly it was blasted out of his hands.

"Oh, but-a he does!" A gruff voice said from the ceiling. All Danny and friends could see were three shadows, as the light was blocking them. One was fat and round, the other was tall and fit, and the other seemed to have...tentacles.

As they descended their forms were revealed to be the ghosts of Wario, Nappa and Whiplash. "Hi." Nappa said as they landed on the ground.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Danny shouted out loud enough for them to hear. He pulled out a Pokedex and opened it up.

"Ghost Nappa, Wario and Whiplash." The Pokedex said. "This ghostly duo was first formed in story #62, when Whiplash murdered Wario, and then was subsequently killed by Iron Man. A wild Driftloon dragged him to hell, where he met Ghost Nappa and reunited with Wario. Apart, these three are massive idiots, but together, they're one deadly, idiotic force that cannot be beat...asshole." The Pokedex randomly exploded in Danny's hands.

"Hey Vegeta, look, it's a Gengar!" Nappa said, pointing to the Box Ghost who...really didn't look like a Gengar.

"I'm not VEGETA!" Wario angrily shouted. "And that's-a our boss, you idiot! Remember, he hired us to-a kill these guys, and that's-a what we're gonna do." Wario turned and prepared to do battle, but first...

Whiplash looked around the room and started to destroy boxes. "Where's my bird?"

"MY BABIES!" Box Ghost ran to the destroyed boxes, devastated that his...children, I guess, were killed. "Kenny...my favorite box..." He started to cry ghostly tears. "You...you killed Kenny...YOU BASTARD!"

"Yeah, way to go, jackass." Nappa quietly exclaimed...right before destroying more boxes for no reason. "Ahhh...I love being hypocritical. Anyway, time to kill! Eanie...meanie...minie..." He pointed a finger at each of the kids as he chanted and finally picked one...but he attacked that person (Tucker) first, by disappearing and reappearing behind him to give him a wedgie. "Moe." He hiked the underwear up and laughed.

Wario sighed and started to walk to them. He realized that he was the only one who even had any idea what to do. "Fine, I'll-a do it myself!" He sucked in his massive gut, and prepared to do a ghost burp.

But Whiplash tapped him on the shoulder suddenly and bent down to whisper in his ear...but he shouted instead, deafening Wario. "WHERE'S MY BIRD?"

Danny took this time to pose and prepare to change. "I'm going GAY! I—I mean GHOST!" He was surrounded by a ring as his colors inverted and he turned into Danny Phantom.

But before he could do anything, Iron Man flew up from the floor, apparently having been underground somehow... "I am Iron Man." He said as he looked at his opponents...which was pretty much EVERYONE in the room to him. "And I see three idiots that should stop recurring. Stop. Recurring." He said to the camera, as if giving someone a hint. (I have no idea what you mean, go back to the story, Mr. Stark.) "Fine."

Nappa and Wario flew near each other, wondering what to do, but before they could do anything, Iron Man blasted each of them with anti-ghost repulsor rays.

"Ahhh...dammit..." Nappa's voice said as he faded away. "Oh well, I guess we'll just haunt someplace else, Vegeta...OOH! How about a DAIRY QUEEN? Can we, Vegeta? Huh huh huh?"

"GODAMMIT NAPPAAAAA!" Wario shouted, seemingly taking on Vegeta's phrase. The two faded away into nonexistance, so it seemed.

Whiplash, meanwhile, was destroying more boxes. "Where is my bird?" And then a white bird flew out of a box nearby and landed on his shoulder. "BIRDIE!" He smiled and faded away hapily.

"Yeah, that's not getting old at all..." Iron Man landed on the ground quickly.

Suddenly, a new ghost appeared in the middle of the room. It was a scary bald man in a suit...Obie, to be exact. "Tony Stark was able to build this in a cave...WITHABOXOFSCRAPS!" He pointed to a box near him...which was open...and had the word **Scraps** written on the side. And then he disappeared.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, and in doing so, Iron Man managed to notice the Box Ghost. "Whoops, missed an asshole."

He raised his hand, but before he could, Fred Fredburger burst in and looked around. "Am—am I late for the thing? I brought NACHOS!" He noticed the Box Ghost crying, and walked over as he ate chips. "Hey, why are you crying, mister? Did you stub your toe? I hate when I stub my toe. Toe sounds like NACHO! Yes."

Box Ghost looked up and saw his opportunity. "I am the Box Ghost, BE-"

"HEY! Do you know I can spell my name really well! F-R-E-D F-R..." Fred continued on and on.

"Oh fuck it..." The Box Ghost disappeared, giving up on trying anymore, and 'cause he was utterly annoyed.

"Well, that works too, but I still want to blast something..." Iron Man looked around, and noticed Danny floating there. "Yeah, you'll do." He blasted him and laughed as he watched Danny turn back to normal. "Ah...still fun." He flew back down the hole, singing 'I'm a little teapot'.


End file.
